dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan God (LOTSG)
& (Saiyan God) (Beyond Saiyan God) |similar= Ultimate Evolution (Saiyan God) Potential Unleashed (Beyond Saiyan God) }} Saiyan God, sometimes referred to as Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Red, is a Godly Transformation usually created by the combined power of 5 Super Saiyans infusing their Ki into a 6th, but there are other methods to assume this form. Overview Appearance Kaestos called this form Saiyan God upon entering it, as it looked exactly like his normal form, but only with a red hair and a fiery aura. Beyond Saiyan God has the exact appearance of the user's base form, but with a white aura if they didn't have one before. Power and Usage Due to the nature of the Transformation, and the components needed to attain it, there is no "normal" level of power that it produces. Kaestos' use of it had a God Ki of 9 while Goku's had a God Ki of 6. After seeing the difference between their respective power, Kaestos speculated that it was most likely due to the higher average power his friends had and the fact that when Goku attained it the Saiyans who gave their energy were alive, and therefore had less power to use overall. Goku later used this transformation against Hit, and it gave him a power boost of 30x, surpassing the power that Super Saiyan God grants if one is not used to it after several uses and Chou Super Saiyan at its most powerful. Saiyan Beyond God/Beyond Saiyan God If one managed to absorb the God Ki from the initial transformation, or enters it a second time, they can retain god ki in their now powered up base form. Kaestos referred to this power-up as Beyond Saiyan God, while others referred to it as Saiyan Beyond God. Gohan attained this new base form after the Z-Warriors fight against Golden Freeza due to Kaestos using the Ki of his Super Saiyan God form to bring him back from death and heal him and, as of the Multiversal Tournament, has nearly equaled Vegeta. Future Trunks and Kentas both attained this form by unintentionally absorbing high amounts of God ki from their surroundings. The Saiyans of Universe 6 © also have this form and acquired it at an unknown time. Further Powering Up Chou Super Saiyan After mastering Beyond Saiyan God but before achieving Super Saiyan God, one can use their normal Super Saiyan Forms to increase their power, however, these transformations are notably far less effective than before. Using the first Super Saiyan form would increase one's power by 10, Super Saiyan 2 by 15, and Super Saiyan 3 by 25. After further mastery of one's God Ki the further transformations will be unnecessary, as the initial Super Saiyan increases their power 25 times. Godly Super Saiyan If one has attained Beyond Saiyan God and has an incredible burst of rage, they can enter this transformation which is essentially Super Saiyan God without advanced ki control. Once a Saiyan has said ki control, this form can only be entered by using Saiyan God, then dropping to Chou Super Saiyan and using the still present God ki to force themselves into this form. Future Trunks used and mastered this form, which increases his power by a factor of 60. Kaestos also used this form against Beerus on Wagashi, but it was inferior to Trunks' version and only granted a multiplication of 45. Caulifla and Cabba attained this form during the Multiversal Tournament. If the user is a Saiyan-Supreme Kai Hybrid, this form will have a pink tone to the aura instead of the usual blue. Super Saiyan God By mastering God Ki and infusing one's Super Saiyan with it Super Saiyan God is achieved, which increases a Saiyan's power by a factor of 100 after the initial power loss has completed. After possessing adequate experience with Super Saiyan God one can then achieve Super Saiyan God 2, which is 200 times as strong as one's base form. The final form of power a Super Saiyan God can attain is Super Saiyan God 3, which is 400 times as strong as their base form. Kaestos sought these forms as the answer to Super Saiyan God's power loss. Semi-Completed/Completed Super Saiyan God An alternate method to utilizing the full power of Super Saiyan God is to seal the energy within oneself, preventing the transformation from weakening in the first place. If mastered, this skill would make Super Saiyan God 2 and 3 irrelevant. The risks are primarily the intense concentration required, possibly distracting the user from combat, and the chance of fatal ki explosion if not absolutely controlled. Vegeta is seeking this as the answer to Super Saiyan God's flaws. Super Saiyan Rosé A variant of Super Saiyan God available only to Saiyans with Supreme Kai energy inherent to them, this transformation boosts the user's power by varying degrees depending on how it was attained. Goku Black's version was lackluster in comparison to normal Super Saiyan God, only boosting his power around 5 times his base. The reason was due to Black not being a Saiyan-Supreme Kai Hybrid at birth. Kentas, the cloned son of Kaestos and the Western Supreme Kai, would attain the full-powered variant of this form instead of Super Saiyan God if he acquires the ability to access a divine Super Saiyan Form. God Unleashed By combining the Potential Unleash state with the Beyond Saiyan God state, it is possible for a Saiyan God to unlock their full god power permanently. Kaestos attempted to do this at some point before Age 780, but failed and died from the power increase, later having to find a means of reviving himself. Drawbacks Rapid Ki Consumption (Saiyan God) - Despite the initial forms great power it holds an equally great weakness; it cannot be maintained for long and burns through Ki at a greater rate than Super Saiyan 3 does, therefore requiring any fight using this form to be settled quickly. Lack of Training (Beyond Saiyan God) - After years without intense, routine training with God Ki, the user of this form will gradually lose their ability to access higher forms and their god ki will begin to drop dramatically. Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyan Forms